Atrapados en otro mundo (TRAILER)
by FernandaWarriorPrincesss
Summary: hola, les presento este trailer de mi proxima historia Atrapados en otro mundo, leer para saber mas (primer fic en esta catergoria)
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos este es el trailer de mi proxima historia, Atrapados en otro mundo, sera la primera en esta categoria, disfruten el trailer**

* * *

aparece todo oscuro cuando de repente se muestra como si empezaran a grabar en primera persona, desde la base autobot y justo en frente aparece una joven de unos 17 años, cabello rizado negro, ojos negros y piel canela, quien mira indecisa la cámara y traga en seco.

-Miko ¿segura que es buena idea?

-claro que si, escucha, que tan seguido te pasara algo como esto.-se escucha la voz de la japonesa dando a entender que ella esta grabando

-bien, si tu lo dices... hola a todos. soy Maria y a causa de un accidente mi hermano y yo terminamos viajando de, amm, como lo digo.

-de un mundo a otro.-la apoyo Miko

gracias, diran ¿de que habla esta loc?.-dijo haciendo su voz chillona.-la culpa es de mi hermano...

-¡ah no! Maria no seas mentirosa, si tu no anduvieras de curiosa jamas habria pasado esto.-dijo un joven adulto cruzado de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

-Miko, no me digas que esta aqui atrasito.

-escuchame niña tu...

-¿que estan haciendo?-pregunto Jack apareciendo en la toma, y en poco tiempo aparecen Raf y Bumblebee atraídos por los gritos-¡chicos! que bueno que llegan.-dijo Maria evitando a su hermano.-hacemos una especie de... ¿presentacion? si eso, relatando nuestras aventuras aqui en su mundo.

-¿diran como llegaron aqui de su mundo al nuestro?-pregunto el pequeño Raf.

-si, ahora que lo pienso parece mas otra dimension que otro mundo

-¿contaran como nos conocimos cuando llegaron aqui?

-exacto

-y tambien lo que aprendiste respecto a ¡no tocar mis cosas!-grito Rodrigo, el hermano de Maria

-callate, eres peor que Ratchet...

-escuche eso.-recrimino el medico quien iba llegando junto a los demás autobots.

-ups lo siento Ratchet.-se disculpo.

-ya estuvo, Miko apaga esa cámara.-dijo Rodrigo acercándose peligrosamente a la imagen.-espera ¡Rodri no!

y la señal se interrumpe pero se sigue escuchando gritos de discusiones y la imagen vuelve con la cara de Maria en frente.-Rodrigo deja eso

-Rodrigo le quita la camara a Miko quien empieza a perseguirlo para recuperarla pero este se tropieza y la camara cae al suelo y ambos hermanos se quedan quietos mientras sus pies son grabados.

-o no.-se escucho la voz de Arcee.-aqui vamos otra vez.

-¡ES MIA!-gritaron ambos arrojándose precipitadamente a la camara y esta se prendia

se apagaba

se prendia

se apagaba

se prendia

y se escuchaba como los jovenes humanos intentaban separar a los viajeros de mundos.

-llamen a seguridad, esta loca.-grito Rodrigo.

-¡tengo hambre!-grito Maria y al final son separados por Optimus Prime y la camara queda en manos de Jack quien sigue grabando a ver que pasa.

-ups.-susurraron los dos, uno en cada mano.

-parece que lo unico que saben es pelear.-comento Bulkhead causando risas de los presentes.

-es amor de hermanos.-grito Maria.-Jack arroja la camara.-le pidio y este como pudo se la arrojo, y de milagro cayo en manos de la joven y se empezo a grabar a si misma.

-próximamente en Fanfiction, atrapados en otro mundo... aahh Optimus, por favor nos dejarías en el suelo.-le pidio amablemente dirigiendo la camara al rostro de Prime.

-por supuesto.-y en poco tiempo los dos humanos volvieron a tierra.-gracias.

-apaga esa camara, ¿para empezar porque lo haces?-pregunto molesto Rodrigo

-para que sepan como sucedio todo este embrollo y que hicimos aqui, dah

-¿a quienes tonta?

-a los lectores y escritores de Fanfiction tonto.

-ayúdenme por favor.-rogo mirando a todos y Maria grabo a los presentes y la respuesta fue un rotundo.-NO.-les parecía gracioso, molesto, pero gracioso.

-bien haz lo que quieras yo me voy.

-bien, si tienen dudas, o algun comentario, dejen Reviews.

-¿Reviews?- se escucho su voz a lo lejos.

-¿NO TE HABIAS IDO?-grito y miro a todos y a la camara.-lo siento.

-ya termina con eso, hay cosas que hacer.-dijo Jack acercandose a la camara.

-pero no ha habido actividad de Decepticons.-dijo Maria suplicando

-pero debes hacer tu tarea de este mundo.- se escucho a Rodrigo burlandose.

-bien...-miro la camara y la dejo en una mesa cercana.-nos vemos proximamente en Atrapados en otro mundo adios.-se despidio sonriendo y la camara se apago

* * *

**y es todo por ahora, pero si, proximamente sabran de esta nueva historia, me gustaria saber que opinan, o si tienen sugerencias, todo es bienvenido aqui**

**gracias por leer hasta aqui**

**bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola a todos n.n**

**los reviews me dejaron en shock, por lo que lei les esta gustando *O***

**ok me callo, a contestar Reviews!**

**Adil: que bueno que te divierto y gusto, sabras pronto mas de la historia, asi que descuida, no te dejare con la duda mucho tiempo... o tal vez si**

**Eagle Primecee: gracias por tu opinion de verdad, la valoro mucho, para el desarrollo no sera tan parecida a la de aqui los trailers, solo unas cuantas veces debo decirlo, ya lo veras luego ;)**

**ahora si, este es el segundo trailer**

**ojala les guste **

* * *

solo se veia oscuridad hasta que se presento la estatica y se formo una imagen, la chica, Maria, encendio la camara.

-aun funciona.-dijo mirando la camara demasiado cerca de su cara.-ya prendio, pero no se si aun graba...

-_"¿que haces?_"-se escucharon sonidos, era Bumblebee, lo cual asusto a la joven que solto un leve grito.

-wow Bee, me asustaste.-se escucharon mas sonidos y ella sonrio.-a descuida, solo quiero ver si el mugre de mi hermano no le hizo nada a esto.-dijo grabando su ojo como si le echara un vistazo al lente.

-"seguiras con eso de grabarte a ti misma ¿verdad?"-pregunto mientras Maria lo grababa en su modo vehiculo, se notaba que no tenia mucho que habia amanecido ya que estaban por lo visto en la acera poco transitada.

-asi es mi robotico amigo, creo... ¿y Raf?¿porque no esta contigo?-cuando escucho la respuesta se sorprendio.-¿en la casa con mi hermano?-se cuestiono grabando su casa temporal.-wow, no lo vi pasar... Rodri tiene razon soy muy despistada.

-demasiado diria yo.-dijo una voz atras de ella, la carama lo grabo, era Rodrigo.

-creo ya le gusto aparecer por atras como fantasma.-susurro la joven.

-ya dinos cuando sera el primer capitulo, quiero ver que vas a poner.-pregunto Raf

-solo por ti amiguito, se estrenara el primer capitulo se estrenara el 13 de Mayo, revelando como rayos empezo todo.-se escucho que alguien se aclaraba la garganta muy fuerte.-bien, y todo fue mi culpa, ¿Feliz?

-mucho.-dijo serio el mayor cruzandose de brazos y entonces la camara se tambaleo.-¿y ahora tu que tienes?

-perdon, perdon-dijo tratando de calmarse.-es que ya es pronto y quiero saber que opinan.

-¿quienes loca?

-los usuarios de FanFiction, pronto sabran la extraña manera de como nos ha ido... ser viajeros de, no se como decirle, dimension, otro mundo, otra realidad yo que se

-no puede ser, ya casi tiene la mayoria de edad y es peor que una niña pequeña.-dijo resignado su hermano mirando al cielo.

-callate.-y Maria grabo a Raf y a Bee.-y ustedes ¿porque tan callados?-fue Bee quien respondio por el, pero Raf tradujo.

-dice que no vamos a interrumpir sus discusiones, que ya es suficiente con las de Jack y Miko.-se sincero

-bien.-dijo grabando a todos lados.-al menos...-pero tropezo y se callo dejando caer la camara al suelo estrepitosamente -rayos y centellas...-no termino de hablar porque cayo una mochila escolar encima de ella.-auch, eres cruel.

-mira agradece que Bee te llevara junto con Raf a la escuela, y esta vez, quiero buenas noticias.-dijo mientras se escuchaba que aseguraba la puerta principal.-ire al trabajo, y guarda esa mugre.-dijo señalando la imagen mientras Raf la levantaba del suelo.

-se llamara camara, agradece que no tengo...-dijo mientras se sentaba y se levantaba de un salto.-no quiero pelear contigo porque ya para eso esta la escuela y los cops-dijo mientras se subia en el vehiculo.-Vamonos Raf.-el subio tambien y le pasaba la camara.-bien como decia, el primer capitulo de Atrapados en otro mundo se estrena el martes 13 de Mayo, asi que dejen sus opiniones, o digan lo que quieran todo es bienvenido.

-nos vemos despues.-se despidio Raf, al igual que Bee.

-adios a todos y pórtense mal.-y la camara se apago

* * *

**y...**

**hasta aqui.**

**no es el mejor trailer pero aqui esta la fecha oficial ya confirmada.**

**¿comentarios?¿opiniones?¿amenazas de muerte?¿dudas? **

**sin pena respondere sus preguntas, no todas porque de seguro se resuelven a lo largo del tiempo :D**

**bueno creo ya es todo... **

**cuidence y como dijo Maria, portense mal n.n**

**hasta la proxima.**

**bye **


End file.
